Music Love
by LinLinOrange
Summary: Lewat musik, dua insan dipertemukan. Lewat musik, mereka saling mencintai. "Aku mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai musik." –Luka. "Aku juga. Bahkan aku lebih mencintaimu." –Kaito. Mind to Review?


**BerlianaDeceiver1224 present**

**"****Music**** Love"**

**A VOCALOID FANFICTION**

**One-shot fanfiction**

**RATE : T**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Starring : Megurine Luka and Shion Kaito**

**Summary : Lewat musik, dua insan dipertemukan. Lewat musik, mereka saling mencintai. "Aku mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai musik." –Luka. "Aku juga. Bahkan aku lebih mencintaimu." –Kaito.**

**DISCLIMER :**

**Author gak akan pernah punya ****VOCALOID. VOCALOID ****itu cuma punya ****YAMAHA CORPORATION ****dan**** grupnya. T****api cerita ini asli punya si Author.**

**WARNING :**

**Ooc, typo, abal, butut, gaje abis, dan lain-lain.**

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS STORY, READERS!**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, JUST PLEASE PUSH "BACK" BUTTON**

* * *

**Normal ****POV**

* * *

"Nghh.."

Terdengar erangan dari gadis bersurai merah muda di kamarnya. Gadis itu membuka matanya dan menampilkan mata indahnya yang berwarna _azure_, tubuh profesionalnya menggeliat diatas tempat tidur. Gadis itu mengumpulkan nyawa-nyawanya dan segera bergegas kekamar mandi.

10 menit telah berlalu, sekarang sudah jam 06.15. Gadis cantik itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya. Gadis itu bernama Megurine Luka, berumur 16 tahun, bersekolah di Vocaloid Music School. Sekolah ini memiliki asrama dan anak-anak didiknya akan tinggal disana. Kamar asrama mereka memiliki peredam. Jadi apa yang dibicarakan didalam kamar tidak akan bisa didengar orang lain.

Seragamnya adalah kemeja yang lebih mirip sweater(?) berlengan panjang warna hitam, dasi yang mirip pita berwarna putih dan rok motif garis vertikal diatas lutut 3 cm berwarna hitam juga, kaus kakinya hitam, dan sepatunya hitam. Begitu pula dengan seragam anak laki-laki. Cuma kalau laki-laki, dasinya itu dasi biasa, seragamnya lengan pendek. Kamar mereka besar, ada dapur kecil, dua buah ranjang, kulkas, 2 meja belajar, satu kamar mandi, dan satu meja makan dengan 2 kursi.

"Hei, bangun," ucap Luka sambil menoel-noel tangan teman sekamarnya yang masih tidur.

"Hng..nanti, 5 menit lagi ya.." balas teman sekamarnya yang adalah seorang...cowo.

Asrama ini menempatkan pasangan kamar yang berbeda gender. Biar gak terjadi keributan, kalau pasangannya satu gender. Luka sih sebenernya gak setuju, tapi mau diapain lagi? Masa mau nolak? Nanti dikeluarin dari sekolah. Luka adalah orang yang sederhana, bahkan hampir miskin. Luka sangat mengerti tentang bunga. Bahkan dia tau bahasa-bahasa bunga. Tapi, Luka lebih menyukai musik. Makanya, dia masuk sekolah musik.

Luka lalu menatap lelaki berambut biru yang menjadi teman sekamarnya. Luka sangat sebal dengan laki-laki ini. Setiap hari mereka selalu bertengkar hanya karena hal-hal yang sepele. Luka langsung membereskan buku pelajarannya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Luka berjalan dari kamarnya ke kelasnya bisa memakan waktu 5-7 menit. Dilorong asrama sungguh sepi kalau jam segini. Biasanya mereka masih pada tidur. Luka sampai dikelasnya dan meletakkan tasnya. Luka mengeluarkan iPodnya yang berwarna putih dan _headset _putihnya dan mulai mendengarkan lagu. Tak lama kemudian, dia tertidur pulas.

* * *

**Teeett...! Teeett...!**

"Ah, aku ketiduran.." Luka buru-buru melepas _headset_-nya. Luka melihat meja disebelahnya masih kosong. Meja disebelahnya adalah meja cowo itu, Kaito.

'_Bodo amat deh, ngapain aku peduli,'_ batinnya.

"Pagi anak-anak," ucap _sensei_.

"Pagi _sensei_," koor murid.

**BRAK!**

"_Sumimasen, sensei.. I'm late_," ucap pemuda biru yang tak lain adalah Kaito.

"_Ok, I forgive you, Shion-san. If you do this again. You will get punishment from me, okay?"_

"_Yes, ma'am_." Kaito langsung berjalan dan duduk di sebelah tempat Luka. Satu orang dapat satu meja dan satu bangku.

"Baik, kita mulai pelajarannya."

**Teeeet! Teeeet!**

"Yeaay~" koor sekelas merayakan akhirnya istirahat.

Luka hanya memasang tampang datarnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Dia mengumpat kesal dalam hati. Dia disuruh sama Meiko-_sensei _yang _killer_-nya gak nahan. Kalau gak dilakonin, dompet bisa terkuras habis untuk membelikannya _sake_. Luka disuruh membawa tumpukkan ulangan dari kelas 2-1 sampai 2-4. Kelas 2-5 sampai 2-8 belum mengikuti ulangan dari guru _killer_ itu.

**Tap..tap..tap..**

Bunyi sepatu Luka beradu dengan lantai. Luka sekarang kembali mendengarkan lagunya lewat _headset bluetooth-_nya. Tumpukkan kertas-kertas itu sangat menghalangi Luka untuk berjalan. Dan akhirnya—

**Bruk!**

"Ouch! Jalan liat-liat dong!"

-Luka tertabrak seseorang. Dia langsung melepas kedua _headset_-nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung seragamnya.

"Ohh.. sang _my princess_. Hahaha~" Orang yang nabrak—Kaito membantu Luka membereskan kertasnya.

"Grrr.." Luka langsung membereskan kertas-kertas yang jatuh dan kembali mengatai Kaito dengan dingin,"Dasar _ice freak_."

**Bletak!**

"Ouch! _Itai!_" Luka meringis kesakitan karena dahinya disentil oleh Kaito.

"Haha!" Kaito ketawa lepas.

Luka langsung berjalan melewati Kaito sambil merutukinya. Bertambahlah kesialan Luka hari ini. Dia masuk ke ruangan Meiko, meletakkan kertas-kertasnya dan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Sekarang sudah pulang sekolah, tepatnya jam 12.30. Anak-anak yang lain sudah berhamburan keluar kelas dan segera ke kamar mereka. Tapi, tidak untuk Luka dan Kaito. Kaito sedang menunggu Luka yang tertidur pulas. Kaito sebenernya punya niat untung mengerjai Luka sampai gadis itu malu-malu.

Luka terbangun dan mengusap-usap matanya. Kebetulan dikelas sudah tidak ada orang. Luka langsung menatap Kaito dengan pandang _'_**ngapain-lo-disini-ha?**' dan cuma dibalas dengan tatapan tajam namun hangat dari Kaito. Wajah Luka spontan menunjukkan rona merah. Luka adalah gadis ter-_tsundere _se-sekolahan.

"Apa?" ucap Luka dengan dingin sembari mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke pintu keluar. Namun dicegat oleh Kaito.

Kaito berjalan mendekati Luka dan memojokkannya di sudut ruangan. Luka mulai merasakan tubuhnya melemas ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan Kaito di lehernya. Kaito perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Luka. Luka bisa merasakan nafas Kaito dilehernya. Kaito tidak sanggup lagi menahan tawanya. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luka dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"E-eh?! Kok ketawa?!"

"Hahahaha~! W-wajahmu lucu sekali~ ahahaha~"

"Sialan kau," ucap Luka dan memukuli Kaito.

"A-aww.. Jangan ngambek dong, Luka-_chaan~_"

"_Freak_," balas Luka sinis dan pergi meninggalkan Kaito. Kaito membawa tasnya dan lari untuk mengejar Luka.

Kenapa Luka sangat sebal dengan Kaito? Tapi juga merasakan _doki-doki _yang hebat saat bersama Kaito? Mari dilihat di _flashback _yang satu ini.

* * *

**Flashback : ON, Three days ago**

* * *

"**Megurine-**_**san, **_**kamu**** akan menjadi perwakilan ****kelas 2-1 ****dalam ****pentas seni katagori**** menyanyi solo yang diadakan dua minggu kedepan," ucap Wali kelas 2-1 yang paling gaul, Hiyama Kiyoteru.**

"**A-aku?" **

"**Iya, memang kenapa?"**

"**A-aku meragukan kemampuanku." **

"**Kamu memiliki suara yang indah, fisik yang sempurna, dan pesona yang bisa menarik orang-orang banyak. Kamu pasti bisa, saya yakin sekali sama kamu." Kiyoteru meyakinkan anak didik kesayangannya ini. Luka memiliki nilai sempurna dikelas, ranking ****2**** pararel. Gimana Kiyoteru gak sayang, punya anak didik pinter bener.**

"**Ah.. begitu.. baiklah, aku akan berusaha sebisaku!" Luka kembali bersemangat lagi. **

"**Bagus. Sekarang, kamu boleh keluar dari ruanganku." Kiyoteru tersenyum.**

**Luka tersenyum kembali dan segera keluar ruangan. Di luar ruangan Kiyoteru, Luka akan terlihat sangat dingin dan sadis. Kiyoteru adalah adik dari ayah Luka, lebih tepatnya paman. Kedua orang tua Luka sudah meninggal dunia akibat dibunuh karena tidak bisa melunasi hutang-hutang mereka. Kiyoteru juga membantu Luka agar bisa masuk sekolah ini. Luka tidak bisa mempercayai siapa pun lagi setelah kejadian itu. Hanya Kiyoteru yang bisa Luka percayai.**

**Luka memutuskan untuk keatap sekolah dan berlatih disana. Kaito sedang berada dikamarnya menunggu cemas kenapa Luka tidak balik-balik ke kamar. Kaito sudah hampir menunggu 1 jam dan dia memutuskan untuk keluar mencari Luka. **

"**Aku akan membuat kejutaan dengan menyanyikan lagu ini." Luka tersenyum manis.**

**Saat Kaito memutuskan untuk ke balkon, dia berhenti didepan pintu balkon dan mendengar suara wanita yang sangat familiar ditelinganya. Dan lagu ini juga di familiar di telinga Kaito. (Lagu yang Luka nyanyikan ada di akhir **_**fic **_**ini.)**

'**Tadi, dia bilang ini buat kejutaan kan? Hehehe.. ada rencana bagus nih.' Kaito membatin (lagi dan lagi).**

**Kaito melangkah masuk dan bertepuk tangan. Luka langsung menoleh dan men-**_**deathglare**_** Kaito sekaligus dengan tatapan terkejut. Kaito tersenyum licik dan penuh kemenangan.**

"**K-k-kau! Sejak k-kapan k-kau berada disini?!" Luka menanyakan dengan gugup. Luka berharap jawabannya bukan...**

"**Dari kamu mulai nyanyi," jawab Kaito dengan polos tapi sambil **_**smirk**_**-**_**smirk**_**.**

'_**Mati aku..'**_** Luka membatin.**

"**Tenang aja, aku gak akan kasih tau siapa-siapa. Tapi ada syaratnya," ujar Kaito.**

"**A-apa syaratnya?"**

"**Kamu...harus...jadi...pacar...pura-puraku..."**

**JDER!**

**Rasanya Luka langsung disamber petir yang entah dateng dari mana. Jadi pacar pura-pura Kaito, bisa-bisa FGnya Kaito pada ****me****nyiksa Luka. Tapi sih itu gak akan terjadi. ****Men****atap mata Luka aja udah pada ciut. Apa lagi ngajak berantem? Kau bisa rata. Luka sudah bersabuk hitam. Jadi jangan macam-macam dengannya.**

"**Tapi tenang, cuma pura-pura kok!" **

"**Baiklah, aku akan jadi pacar PURA-PURAmu." Luka menekankan kata pura-pura.**

**Kaito dengan seenaknya langsung menggandeng Luka ke kamar mereka. Luka cuma bisa menggerutu kesal.**

**'**_**Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku sungguhan..'**_

* * *

**Flashback : ON, Now, Luka POV**

* * *

Aku dan Kaito sekarang sudah berada dikamar kami. Aku sekarang sedang membaca buku tentang bunga dan Kaito sedang main piano. Aku dan dia terlarut dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Diam-diam, aku melihat ke arah Kaito yang sedang bermain piano. Dentingan nada yang dimainkan Kaito memang bisa membuatku merasa nyaman. Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Gara-gara lagu yang akan aku nyanyikan terdengar olehnya, aku harus menjadi pacar pura-puranya. _Geez.._

Tiba-tiba, Kaito berbalik kearahku dan melihatku sedang menatapnya. Aku langsung salah tingkah dan melanjutkan membacaku. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas sekarang. Sial, kenapa aku salting sih?! Padahal 'kan aku gak suka sama dia?

Aku masih memfokuskan tatapanku ke buku yang ku pegang. Tapi pikiranku sama sekali tidak fokus. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang tak lain adalah dirinya. Posisiku sekarang sedang memunggungi Kaito. Wajahku mulai kembali memanas.

**Greb..**

"E-eh?!" Aku merasakan pinggangku dipeluk. Oleh dia tentunya.

"Hmm~" Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggungku.

Wajahku pasti sudah sama dengan kepiting rebus dikasih tomat dan cabai. Uuh.. Anak ini benar-benar membuatku malu!

"K-kaito.." Tanpa sadar bibirku menggumamkan namanya.

"Ah Luka, kamu mau latihan untuk pentasmu? Aku akan membantumu," tanyanya.

"Heh, dilatih oleh orang _baka_ sepertimu.. Dasar," balasku dengan nada merendahkan.

"Eits! Tapi aku ranking 1 pararel~"

Aku terdiam. Iya sih, meski Kaito itu suka telat masuk kelas, dia itu pinteeeer banget. Dia murid terpandai nomor 1, sedangkan aku di nomor 2. Nilainya hampir _perfect _dihapalan, cuma kurang di praktek dan terbalik denganku.

"T-tapi kau jelek di praktek," elakku.

Aku melepaskan pelukkannya dan duduk dengan benar diatas ranjangku sambil mendorongnya menjauh dariku. Kami saling melontarkan kata-kata ejekkan dan tertawa bersama sampai larut malam. Bahkan kami bermain kata dan mencoret wajah kami dengan bedakku. Baru kali ini aku merasa dekat dengannya.

"Hooaam..zzz.."

Aku melihat Kaito menguap dan jatuh tertidur. Aku tersenyum dan menyelimutinya. Aku sih pengen tidur diranjangnya. Tapi, jauh. Aku males jalan. Ya terpaksa tidur disini. Dia juga gak mungkin berbuat yang macam-macam denganku. Rayuan dewi malam membuatku tidak bisa menahan kantukku lagi. Dan aku tertidur pulas.

* * *

Aku terbangun dipagi hari dan menemukan diriku ada dipelukkan Kaito. Aku merasakan perasaan nyaman saat seperti ini. Aku gak mau lepasin pelukkannya. Tapi dari pada ketahuan orang kan gak lucu. Langsung saja ku dorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku. Tapi malah—

**Bruk!**

"Aww!" –dia jatuh deh dari kasur. Mungkin aku terlalu kencang mendorongnya. Tapi, apa peduliku. Aku berdiri dan bergegas mengambil handuk dan pakaianku untuk mandi. Tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik sampai aku kembali terhempas ke ranjangku. Sial, mau apa lagi dia.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Kaito punya pikiran jahil untuk mengerjai Luka (lagi). Saat Luka berdiri, dia langsung menghempaskannya ke ranjang Luka. Kaito mencegat Luka agar dia tidak lari. Luka melawan dan memberontak, namun tenaga Kaito bisa 3 kalinya Luka.

"K-ka-ito! L-lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sampai kau mau minta maaf~"

"Tidak mau! I-itu salahmu!"

"Baiklah~ ku sebar lagumu~"

"I-iya, tapi nanti! Kita mau telat bodoh!"

Kaito melihat jam, sudah jam 6.45, kelas dimulai jam 7.00. Kaito langsung melepas Luka. Luka lari ke kamar mandi sambil bawa handuk dan pakaiannya. Semua langsung pada sibuk. Makanya, jangan bercandaan pagi-pagi.

* * *

Sekarang, Luka dan Kaito sedang berlari-larian ke kelas. Dan mampusnya, ini pelajarannya Taito-_sensei_ yang _killer_nya gak beda jauh sama Meiko. Bisa-bisa mereka disuruh keliling lapangan deh.

**Brak!**

"_S-sumimasen s-sensei...hosh... _K-kami..hosh..terlambat.." Kaito dan Luka mendobrak pintu dan berbicara bersamaan sambil ngos-ngosan.

Taito kicep liat kedua anak muridnya dan akhirnya berkata dengan tatapan sadis," Ya sudah, jangan diulangi lagi. Sekarang cepat duduk."

Luka dan Kaito langsung memberikan senyuman terbaik mereka dan membuat si _sensei _geleng-geleng kepala. Baru kali ini Luka terlambat masuk. Kalau Kaito, pinter-pinter tapi kebo banget kalau sudah tidur.

* * *

Semenjak kejadian telat itu dan malam mereka bercanda, Luka dan Kaito mulai menjadi akur, tapi tetep aja suka berantem. Luka juga sepertinya mulai menaruh perasaan kepada Kaito. Bagaimana dengan Kaito?

Setelah menjalani latihan keras, akhirnya, hari ini lah, pensi (pentas seni) akan diadakan. Sebenarnya, ini mirip dengan lomba. Nanti, akan ada produser musik yang akan memberikan kesempatan untuk merilis album bagi penyanyi yang memiliki suara indah.

Dan perasaan Luka sekarang adalah sedih, kecewa, gugup, takut, dan lain-lain. Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Kaito sudah selesai bicara dengan Kamigane Rin, sahabat Luka, Kaito sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Luka. Dikamar 'pun mereka berdiam diri. Setiap Luka bertanya 'apa-yang-kalian-bicarakan', Kaito pasti cuma diam atau berkata 'kau-tidak-perlu-tahu' dan langsung meninggalkan Luka.

Luka memang sudah menyukai Kaito, namun Luka masih belum mengetahui perasaan Kaito untuknya. Luka juga selalu menutup-nutupi perasaannya. Selalu terlihat cuek didepan Kaito, tidak mempedulikan Kaito, dan lain-lain. Kaito juga seperti tidak merasakan kehadiran Luka.

Luka sedang mempersiapkan diri dibelakang panggung. Dia sedang membenarkan _make-up_ yang sedikit berantakan. Luka dibantu oleh Kamigane Rin yang jago banget main piano. Luka sebenarnya sebal dengan Rin yang sekarang mulai cuek dengannya. Luka membenarkan _short dress pink _yang dia pakai. Tak lupa dengan sepatu _heels _warna senada.

Sekarang, sudah giliran Luka yang akan menyanyi. Dengan langkah pasti, dia dan Rin menaiki panggung yang megah dan di _design_ semenarik mungkin. Luka membawa gitar kesayangannya dan berdiri didepan _microphone_. Sedangkan Rin, duduk didepan _grand piano_. Luka menoleh ke arah Rin dan menyuruhnya memulai. Rin menggangguk dan memainkan pianonya. Luka mengucapkan 4 buah kalimat pembuka lagu.

"**Uso o tsuku no wa tokui nanda"**

"**Demo, honne wa sukoshi nigate de sa"**

"**Okashī ne, itsudatte sa"**

"**Hontō no hanashi ga, ichiban uso kusainda yo"**

Luka mulai memainkan gitarnya dan bernyanyi.

"_**Bipappu na fuyū-kan yoru ga shidai ni ranhanshashite**_

_**Tsūbīto de hikatte tama ni wa guchichatte ii ka na**_

_**Nē, chotto hanasou ka baka na jishō shōshō nan dakedo,**_

_**Mō nanka osamaranai netabanashi datte tei de hitotsu dō?**_

_**Jaa, chotto shaberou ka. Boku no heibon de ite myou na koto**_

_**Heibon o yosotta boku ga zutto nayandeiru koto**_

_**Juunen wa tachisou na aru hi, "kaibutsu" no koe ga shite**_

_**Shinzou o nomikonda "Uso o tsuki tsuzukero" tte sa**_

Luka menyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan. Sampai-sampai, dia melupakan perasaannya terhadap Kaito. Inilah kehebatan Luka dalam menyanyi.

_**Sore irai, boku wa usotsuki de**_

_**Damasenai hito ya mono mo nakunatte**_

_**"Kaibutsu" ni narihatechatte sa**_

_**...Aa, gomen ne nakanaide! Zenbu horabanashi da yo?**_

_**OOMAIDAATI! Nante shuutai! Boku wa gomakasu**_

_**Nante ittatte kono honshin wa bukimi janai?**_

_**Itsuwatte soppo muite uso o kasanete**_

_**Boku wa kyou mo mata tsurezure azawarau**_

Tiba-tiba ada suara drum dari belakang. Luka sontak menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Kaito sedang tersenyum dan mulai menyanyikan bait selanjutnya.

_**BIBAPPU, kiesou na yoru ga kiraisaou na shoujo ni mo**_

_**TSUUBIITO, nakisou na uso ga kirai na seishounen ni mo**_

_**Sou, mou onaji you ni chachi na "risou" ga INPETTOshite**_

_**Shinzou o nomikonda sore irai kizuitanda**_

Luka langsung berjalan menuju tempat Kaito, berdiri disebelahnya, dan ikut bernyanyi bersamanya. Luka langsung merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

_**Bokura wa tanjun no risou kanatte toshite**_

_**Hitoribocchi ja kono you wa ikiteikenai**_

_**Sore mo uso? Iya iya, honshin da yo?**_

_**Kuzuresou na mune ga "NO" de michimichiteiku**_

_**OOMAIDAATI! Motto kiite! Boku no kokoro o**_

_**Wagamama o kono uso o honmono o**_

_**"Sabishii yo" nante itta boku wa kawaranai**_

_**Niyakesou na hodo, tsunezune akireteru**_

Suara drum Kaito mengalun dengan sempurna selama 13 detik. Kaito memainkan drumnya dengan semangat. Luka mulai menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya.

_**OOMAIDAATI! Mou kirai da! Hora kikasete yo**_

_**Akirechau you na boku nante mou sukuenai?**_

_**"Mondainai ze" nante itte kimi wa kawaranai**_

_**"Aa, MISUchatta"**_

_**Mata bukimi na boku ni, tsunezune oboreteiku**_

Kaito memukul-mukulkan drumnya dengan semangat. Begitu 'pun dengan Rin dan Luka. Luka membacakan kata-kata terakhir dilagu itu seiring dengan dentaman drum.

**"Aa, chotto shaberisugichatta ne"**

**"Maa, tada no "horabanashi" dakara sa"**

**"Sore ja kyou wa kono hen de"**

**"Tsugi ni aizu ga natta toki wa"**

**"Motto fushigi na hanashi o suru yo"**

Para penonton yang ada disana langsung bersorak dan bertepuk tangan meriah. Mereka menundukkan badan mereka dan berjalan kebelakang panggung. Lagu yang mereka nyanyikan adalah 'Yobanashi Deceive'. Rin segera pergi meninggalkan mereka secara diam-diam untuk menemui kekasih hatinya, Kagamine Len dan meninggalkan Luka dan Kaito berduaan.

Luka dan Kaito berdiam diri di belakang panggung. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan dan saling menunduk. Luka sedang memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tanpa Luka sadari, Kaito sebenarnya sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luka yang terlihat gugup.

"_Kaito wa Baka.. Daisuki.._" Luka memeluk Kaito dan berkata seperti itu.

"_Daisuki dayo, Luka-chan.._" Kaito pertama kaget. Namun, Kaito lega setelah Luka mengucapkan kata ke4. Luka _blushing_.

Kaito melepas pelukkannya dan menggenggam tangan Luka. Kaito mencium bibir Luka dengan lembut. Namun, ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, hanya sekitar 5 detik saja. Kaito melepas ciumannya.

"Sejak kapan kau suka padaku?" Kaito bertanya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Kau sendiri?" Luka menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Tebaak~ pokoknya aku udah suka kamu dari dulu~" Kaito meledek Luka dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Idiot!" Luka merengut. Kaito tertawa.

"Aku mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai musik," ucap Luka lagi.

"Aku juga. Bahkan aku lebih mencintaimu," balas Kaito dan membuat wajah Luka memerah.

"_B-baka!_" Luka memukuli Kaito sehingga yang kena pukul langsung meringis kesakitan.

"H-hentikan Luka_-chan_, ini sakit t-tau." Kaito memohon.

"Baiklah. Tapi gantinya, kau harus menemaniku ke toko buku, okay?" Luka ber_smirk-smirk_ ria.

"Huh, iya deh iya." Kaito menjawab dengan malas. Kaito adalah salah satu orang yang paling malas ke toko buku.

"Hahaha~ kejar akuu~" Luka memukul kepala Kaito dan alhasil membuat Kaito meringis kesakitan. Luka membawa gitarnya dan berlari ke kamar. Tentu saja Kaito langsung mengejar Luka.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

* * *

Gadis 18 tahun bersurai merah muda sedang berada disebuah studio rekaman di daerah Tokyo, Jepang. Gadis cantik ini sedang melakukan rekaman lagu pertamanya di Crypton Music Studio. Judul lagunya adalah 'Just Be Friends'. Gadis ini menyanyi dengan sangat sempurna. Sampai-sampai membuat semua yang ada disana cengo tingkat tinggi.

"_Great!" _Orang yang dipanggil 'Master' dan kru-kru yang lain bertepuk tangan meriah.

"Makasih semuanya!" Gadis itu langsung keluar dari studio rekamannya dan menghampiri teman pri—ralat kekasihnya.

"Gimana, Luka sayang?" Cowo berambut biru itu menggoda gadis yang di panggil Luka.

**Buagh!**

"Sayang sayang. Dasar," ucap Luka dan memukul kekasihnya.

"Sekarang kita udah jadi penyanyi. Tinggal nikah deh~" Kaito, kekasih Luka, kembali menggodanya.

**Plak!**

"Itu masih lama! Dasar idiot!" Luka menampar Kaito. Yang ditampar, cuma kesakitan.

Dan yah, terjadilah kegaduhan di ruang istirahat di studio itu.

_Lewat musik, dua insan dipertemukan. Lewat musik, mereka saling mencintai._

**~The End~**

* * *

Mind to Review?


End file.
